


My Fiancée, Cordelia

by bettylaflame



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, Cordelia - Freeform, Cowgirl, Creampie, Cunnilingus, D/s, F/M, Fdom, Historical, Light Bondage, Movie Fix-It, Msub, Rape, Victorian, Virgin Listener - Freeform, blowjob, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame
Summary: It's a fix-it for the movie Cordelia. Looking at this poster (https://www.imdb.com/title/tt3734688/mediaviewer/rm466586369/ ) one would think its like a sexy period fdom movie. But no, we're supposed to be scared? by the prospect of a woman being dominant? and also it's a modern movie? So here's the period fdom script we deserved instead of whatever the fuck those guys are smoking.
Kudos: 6





	My Fiancée, Cordelia

[F4M] My Fiancée Cordelia [Fdom] [Msub] [Historical] [Victorian] [Virgin listener] [D/s] [Rape] [Blowjob] [Cunnilingus] [Light bondage] [Cowgirl] [Body worship] [Creampie] [Movie fix it] [Cordelia]

It's a fix-it for the movie Cordelia. Looking at this poster ([ https://www.imdb.com/title/tt3734688/mediaviewer/rm466586369/ ](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt3734688/mediaviewer/rm466586369/) ) one would think its like a sexy period fdom movie. But no, we're supposed to be scared? by the prospect of a woman being dominant? and also it's a modern movie? So here's the period fdom script we deserved instead of whatever the fuck those guys are smoking.

This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/bettylaflame. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.

\--

**[suggested sfx]**

_(audio cues)_

\--

**[wind whistling softly through a window, its nighttime]**

**[sound of a knock and door opening]**

Hello.

Yes I know it’s late. 

May I come in?

 _(slight chuckle)_ I know it’s not entirely proper, but we’re soon to be man and wife, aren’t we? And it’s not as if your bride is a blushing virgin. 

Please, let me come in.

**[footsteps, closing door]**

Will this be our room? After the wedding, of course? 

It’s beautiful, I love the interior, the curtains and the rugs match so wonderfully. And your bed is so intricately carved, marvelous.

And I’m sure those windows give a nice view of the sunset. I love this painting here. That’s your brother, right?

 _(slightly chastened)_ Oh, this must’ve been his room, correct?

I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up. It’s been a year but the wound is still fresh, I’m sure. I should know, I was a wreck for over twice as long when Johnathan passed. 

Hmmm? Yes, I supposed I loved him, in a very particular way. 

That is actually what I came to talk to you about tonight. 

I never did express my gratitude for what you’ve done. 

_(He rebuffs you, saying it’s his duty, give a pause)_ Duty or not, it is a noble thing to give up your intended profession, move back home, and marry your brother’s fiancée. 

Particularly when dealing with the loss of said brother. 

I admire you, regardless of your reasoning. 

I never truly met your brother, we spoke once at a ball before the engagement and were preparing for our announcement when the accident occured. 

But you know that, of course. Apologies, I was lost in thought.

He seemed a good man, from what I knew. 

I would like to get to know you better, before the wedding if possible. That is why I’ve come. 

Sit with me here, on the bed. 

_(pause, he is very hesitant)_

_(slight chuckle)_ You’re looking at me like I’m a wild animal. I promise I won’t bite. Come.

_(he sits)_

I did not come here to talk solely of the dead, but I must tell you about my relationship with my husband before anything between us can continue. 

As I’m sure you know, I was very young when I was married and Jonathan was a bit older than me.

We didn’t have much in common, but he taught me many things, about the world, about society, and, most importantly, about myself. 

_(trail off and take pauses at the … in this next line as if you are struggling to find the right words)_ My husband … was a man of few words … action was his preferred language, in many ways. … And along with his quiet nature came … a certain ... *appetite* for physical pleasure.

Do you understand? 

He never asked of me anything I was not willing to give. In all areas, he was quite-- ... accommodating. And I found to enjoy it just as much, if not more so. 

It’s a wonder we did not conceive a child. Fate must’ve had other plans. 

I’m telling you all this because I need to ask you, before the wedding, what that … area of our lives as husband and wife will be like. 

Because… you see, I’m not sure I can continue with this marriage if it doesn’t reach a certain standard. 

Not perfection, heavens no. No one is perfect, after all.

But… well, I know you were going into the clergy before your brother passed. So I feel the need to ask you what your attitude is.

“You will do your duty”? Is that all you see it as, “duty”? Nothing more?

Couldn’t it possibly be more? Shouldn’t it be more between partners?

You don’t know? 

Well, I would be more than willing to show you. 

_(laugh)_ Your face is bright red. 

Give me your mouth. _(kiss deeply)_

Oh now it’s really red, all the way down to your collar. 

Your body feels so good under my touch. _(Kiss)_

So strong and substantial.

Would really be wasted as a priest. _(Kiss)_

And this...oh, you’re enjoying this aren’t you? _(laughs)_

**[footsteps]**

Well there’s no need for you to walk away, that’s quite rude. 

And anyway, you’re only making this harder on yourself. 

_(pause)_

Now you won’t even look at me. 

I am aware what we’re doing is a sin, it only adds to the pleasure. 

**[sound of fabric]**

Go ahead and cry out for the servants if you want.

But all they’ll find is your fiancée naked in your bedroom.

 _(laughs)_ I knew that would make you look. 

Have you seen a naked woman before? 

The look on your face tells me that you haven’t. 

Where’re your eyes lingering, dearest?

Is it my breasts? Round and heavy. 

And these nipples, just aching to be touched. 

My legs? I’ve been told they are among my best features. 

My shoulders? My stomach? My arms?

Or is it this? Truly the crown jewel in my collection of parts. 

My cunt. 

**[footsteps]**

Holding up the wall are you?

I’m sure it can do just fine on its own. 

You can touch me if you want. 

Or I’ll just press myself against you. Now we’re both holding it up. 

_(pause)_

Well if you’re not going to have your fill, I’ll take the lead.

Fold your shirt back so I can see your collarbone. 

_(Kiss)_

Kissing along it.

_(Lick)_

And licking.

Feeling down over your chest and stomach..

Now let’s open up these trousers.

Ah yes, even harder than before it would seem. 

That’s promising. 

But I’d like to get a better look. 

**[sound of fabric]**

Oh darling!

And to think you were going into the *clergy*.

Don’t try to push me away, do you really think that’s wise, given this position?  
  
With your cock in my hand?

You don’t think I wouldn’t?

How does that feel then? Squeezing just a little.

I will squeeze harder if you don’t behave.

_(laughs)_

Come over here, on the bed. Lay down. 

Are you going to be good for me, darling? 

Will you be a good boy?

Good. 

Just to make sure, I’m gonna tie your hands to the bedposts. That way you won’t be tempted to disobey me again. 

Oh look at you, the future Lord of the Manor, tied up just for me. 

Still hard as stone. 

Fuck, you feel so good in my hands.

I need to taste you. 

_(improvise blowjob, include the following lines)_

Just the tip at first with my tongue

And my hands feeling along your shaft and balls.

Let me know what you like.

You taste so good. 

You should see your face. 

You’d think I’d-- Well, sucked your cock. 

And a little further in now. 

Fuck, I could do this everyday. 

In fact I think I will. 

Thrash around all you want, you won’t be able to get away, darling.

I made sure of that.

We haven’t even gotten started yet.

How would you like it, if I took you all the way in?

_(deepthroating)_

Do you like that?

From that cry, I think you do. 

All the way to the back of my throat.

And back out. 

Does that feel good? Yes?

Good boy. 

_(pause, deep breath)_

Uh uh, no whining. 

You’re not going to finish down my throat.

It’s my turn now. 

I’m going to sit my pussy on your face, and I’m not going to get up until you’ve made me finish. 

I don’t care if you suffocate. 

_(improv cunnilingus, include next lines)_

You’re going to make me come. 

That’s right, use your tongue. 

Swirl it around like that, yeah. 

Push it inside.

Fuck yes, darling.

This is where you belong.

Underneath me, with my pussy grinding in your face. 

Hey, don’t move your face away.

I’ll pull your hair right back into where you need to be

Oh yes fuck, right there. 

Just like that yes. 

Fuck, I’m close.

Fuck, I’m gonna come.

_(improv to orgasm)_

You did really well. 

But we’re still not done, darling.

Oh no.

Now you’re going to come inside me. 

That’s the final test.

Pass it and I’ll be your obedient little lady from our wedding day on. 

At least in public. 

You feel how wet I am now, darling?

That’s my cum, and your spit to I’d wager.

And soon your cum will be there too. 

Look into my eyes as I slide you inside. 

_(insert dick here)_

Good boy, fuck.

You’re stretching me so tight, can you feel it?

And if I rock my hips, I can rub my clit on your hips. 

_(improv sex, add moans and fucks and the like, include next lines)_

I’ve thought about this every single moment since I first met you.

Watching you writhe under me while I fuck your brains out. 

You’ve never been with a woman like this, have you?

Never fucked or been fucked? 

Well, how does it feel? How do you like it?

Good boy.

This is what you would’ve been missing out on. 

Had things been different. 

Here we are now though.

You. Stretching out my cunt with my tits in your face. 

Me. Riding you for everything you’re worth.

Fuck, this is how it’s going to be between you and me.

Out there, I’ll do whatever you say.

And in here, you’ll do the same for me.

You’ll please me, get on your knees, lay on your back. Whatever I say, goes. 

Right? Anything I say, you’ll do?

Good boy.

Starting right now.

You’re going to come for me.

Right now. 

Come.

Come for me.

Come.

Come.

Come in my pussy. 

_(improv to orgasm)_

Good boy. 

You did so well. 

_(kiss)_

Look at me, look me in the eyes. 

_(kiss)_

Thank you. You’re perfect. 

Here, let me untie you. 

Wrap your arms around me. 

Breath. In and out.

Good boy. 

You did really well for your first time. 

Did you like it? 

I was hoping you would. 

_(laughs) (kiss)_

And to think that the rest of our lives will be like this. 

I’d love to stay, darling. But I have to go back to my room.

Otherwise we’ll both be in trouble. 

But I’ll be thinking about you, counting the seconds until I can have you again. 

I promise. 

Goodnight, my darling. 


End file.
